


Wham Bam Cum Again

by MercyMoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Darcy and Natasha come home after date night and Natasha has fun with her girlfriend.... That's It...... There is no plot...... I need help...





	Wham Bam Cum Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> How are you?
> 
> I'm good, thanks for asking.
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> 1\. this is probably OOC  
> 2\. I don't own any content that is owned by other people  
> 3\. I do own the ideas that float around in my mind  
> 4\. This lovely thing is not beta read, so if something really bothers you please let me know  
> 5\. Be kind to me, I am but a small acorn hanging onto the Oak tree with all my might.

Darcy stumbles into their apartment, dressed up in an exquisite gown of shimmering black, teetering on her heels uncomfortably. It was date night and Darcy had booked a table at a ridiculously beautiful and overpriced restaurant, just so she could get dressed up in a ridiculous dress and heels. She laughs to herself, as she pushes the waves of hair out of her face. It had been a great evening, not that she expected any less, she didn't date Natasha for her body alone. 

As soon as Natasha closed the door, sending the lock home, she grabbed Darcy and spun her around, pressing her against the door. Smiling briefly at the low sound of surprise Darcy let's out, her lips attach themselves to Darcy's neck, and nibble on the soft skin. Darcy sighs softly, and Natasha curls her fingers into Darcy's waves, tugging them off her neck and forcing her to arch it, so the red haired woman could work her way up to her jawline. A moan sounds in the back of her throat, quietly, huskily, as Natasha sucks down on the pressure point below Darcy's ear, humming slightly in approval. 

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" She mumbles into Darcy's skin, her teeth lightly grazing the pale skin of her lover for a moment. Her right hand lifts from where it's caged Darcy in and slowly drags it's way down her body to her outer thigh, tugging on the black satin, bunching it as more and more of Darcy's legs become available to explore. Natasha's knee joins quickly, and Darcy finds herself pinned to the door by the hips, as Natasha's thigh slips between her legs and for a brief moment applies pressure to her center. She gasps at the sudden jolt of pleasure that rushes through her body.

Darcy grinds down on Natasha thigh and smirks, her blazing brown eyes meeting blazing blue eyes as she arches an eyebrow. 

"What do you think?" She mutters around a groan as Natasha's hands grip her hips, as she grinds her pelvis against Darcy's.

Natasha smiles up at Darcy as she slowly lowers to her knees. Her hungry eyes never leaving Darcy's as she slowly lifts the material of the dress higher, bunching it in her hands on Darcy's hips. She nuzzles into Darcy's inner thighs, making her spread her legs wider with two uncertain steps, and nibbles and kisses the soft skin she on offer.

"You know what it does to me when you wear heels. Now I am going to have to make you feel like I did all night." She speaks the words into Darcy's heat as she looks up at her, relishing the dilated, hungry look in her lover's eyes, and the small shiver that accompanies the shaky inhale of breath.

She nuzzles her way higher up Darcy's thigh, kissing and biting at the soft pale skin that's so warm and ready for her, sucking purple marks onto it. Marking her intimately. All the while bunching the silk of Darcy's dress at her hips, pressing them against the wooden door, so she couldn't squirm and find the pressure she needed.

She then nuzzles her way into Darcy, allowing her warm breath to blow gently on the center of Darcy's heat, before pressing herself into it, the thin, damp material of Darcy's panties separating her exploring tongue from Darcy's nub of veins. Slowly, her tongue traces the crevices she can feel, imagining what she was feeling, before she centers on the nub, and after a long and pressured swipe, she concentrates on it. Darcy squirms against her. Natasha's right hand let's go of the material and grips Darcy's thigh, opening her legs more, and Natasha smiles as she hears the slight sound of heel meeting floor.

Her fingers begin tracing and exploring the heat that Natasha's tongue was just enjoying. Natasha rests her head on Darcy's thigh, looking up at her, watching as she struggles to gain composure and look down at her lover kneeling before her. Natasha hums her approval into Darcy's thigh, kissing it, when Darcy's lust blown eyes meet hers, and she smiles, satisfied.

"So you promise you are going to moan for me?" She asks, her tone clear and demanding, "you aren't going to hold back at all, right babe?"

Darcy nods slightly, smiling devilishly down at Natasha, who responds by sucking another purple bruise into your thigh, as her fingers work the damp material to the side and the cold air makes Darcy hiss. Lazily Natasha moves towards the slick heat that is waiting for her to feast. She licks a line against Darcy's slit and teases it, opening it with quick and gentle plunges deeper into her. She hums at the heat, the taste, the overpowering scent of Darcy, enjoying it, needing it, loving it. Moving her mouth to the swollen the no doubt sensitive nub, she wraps her lips around it, her tongue moving against it, lazily as her mouth creates a dull vacuum. She lazily traces Darcy's slit with one finger, getting it slick with Darcy's juices, before she again starts teasing Darcy's slit, slipping deeper and deeper with each pass, until suddenly she is in and her finger is pumping in the same lazy and content pace as her tongue. Darcy squirms, wanting more pressure, more speed, faster release, but Natasha's pace does not relent.

Until Darcy gives Natasha what she wants, a small but frustrated moan passes through her lips and Natasha hums, as her tongue moves faster and her hand leaves Darcy for a moment before a blinding moment of ecstasy follows and there are two fingers furiously curling and pumping into Darcy. 

Darcy's hands find their way into Natasha's hair as she moans, strangled in her throat, pulling her deeper into her as she rocks her pelvis in time with the pace Natasha set. Natasha's pace hardly falters, it keeps Darcy on the edge for so long she can't focus, she hears someone moaning and pleading and realises that that voice is probably hers, desperate for the thing Natasha won't give her yet. Her body is warm and flushed, and she is sure she is getting hotter, she can feel it spread from where Natasha's lips meet her to her toes. Natasha is shaking, or maybe it's her legs. She can't tell anymore. And still Natasha continues, and Darcy is sure she is a goddess, because is she breathing. Darcy's breathing, she can hear her ragged and deep breaths between the moans. And she is getting warmer and Natasha needs to stop before she falls, because her legs can't stand anymore, and her body can't take anymore and it's too much for too long.

Natasha, who feels Darcy's body shudder around her proudly, her body clenching and pulling her deeper, smiles and begins working faster, pressing herself harder into her lover. Darcy's whimpered pleas egging her on, until Darcy builds and teeters and then falls. And Natasha slows down, pressing herself against her lover not only to help keep her steady but to enjoy the small shudders and shivers and pulses that run along Darcy now. She laps lazily at the oversensitive nub, presses kisses against it and continues to curl her fingers slowly and gently. Her thumb goes to replace her tongue on the nub, slick with juices and sweat and spit and rubs gently, so she can watch as Darcy comes down, breathing heavily. Her hand never leaves Darcy as she stands, and she allows her body to keep Darcy upright, her pace stilling to small movements as she settles herself against the brunette. 

When Darcy has settled, Natasha kisses her soundly, her tongue exploring her mouth, allowing Darcy to taste herself. Darcy shudders again, and gasps slightly, as the movement reminds her of where Natasha's hand is. Natasha smiles and hums against Darcy's kiss swollen lips, curling her fingers, so they press against Darcy's wall, and as her thumb presses gently on Darcy's nub, Natasha whispers, "I don't think that was loud enough at all."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing it.  
> Thanks so much for reading it all the way to the end. 
> 
> Please leave Kudos if you did like it, and comment. It makes me happy, like really happy.  
> Getting Kudos and comments make me feel the way i would imagine a wild bird sitting on my shoulder would feel like.


End file.
